Highschool Problems
by XxXKagomeXxX
Summary: Inuyasha and the others all live in modern time. Inuyasha is new in Shikon High and... read to find out... :P
1. Chapter 1

all right listen up... Inuyasha and all his friends are from Rumiko Takashi and NOT me. This is just a silly fic of me and I hope you enjoy it... have fun!   
  
"..." are thoughts '...' is someone speaking ... is author notes.  
  
High School Problems  
  
Inuyasha leaved his house while his mom and dad waved at him. Inuyasha smiled nervous at them but kept walking. He just moved in this house. This would be his first school day at this school: Shikon High. Before he lived in Kyoto but on that school all the kids picked on him because he had long, silver hair and golden eyes. That's why they moved to Tokyo. He really hoped that the kids around here were nicer.  
  
When he arrived at the school, everyone looked curious at him. Inuyasha gulped nervous. This was harder that he thought. Then he saw her. A girl with shining black hair, sparkling blue eyes and a perfect smile. She was surround with a lot of friends. She smiled while she talked to them. "She must be the popular girl around here." He thought. At that moment a boy with a big black pony tail saw him watching the girl. 'Hey you freak!' everybody turned to the boy and Inuyasha. 'Are you new here?' Inuyasha nodded. 'That's why I didn't recognized such an ugly thing like you.' Inuyasha gulped. "Not again" he thought bitterly. 'What's the matter, lost your tong? You actually look like a dog.' Inuyasha was getting mad. Just when he opened his mouth to say something the popular girl came between them. With a lovely voice she said: 'Kouga that's enough! He's new here, that's not really a warm welcome, or is it?' Kouga looked at the girl. 'But Kagome...' Kagome shot a glare at him. Kouga looked back at Inuyasha. 'Your lucky, puppy boy, that Kagome is here to rescue you. Now come on, Kagome. Let's go to class.'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Did she just defend him? Then the bell rang. And everyone moved inside. When he finally found his classroom, the second bell already ringed. The teacher saw him and opened the door. Soft he asked: 'you're Inuyasha, right?' Inuyasha nodded. 'That's good. Come inside, boy.' When they were back in the class everyone went silent. Inuyasha looked around and spotted Kouga and Kagome. Kagome smiled at him and Kouga was annoyed. The teacher looked around. 'Everyone, this is Inuyasha. He's new around here. I hope you all will be very nice for him. Can you tell something about yourself, boy?' Inuyasha nodded and said: 'hey, I'm Inuyasha. I lived before in Kyoto and I'm 18 years old.' He took a step back. 'That's wonderful, Inuyasha.' The teacher said. 'You can sit next to Miroku, the boy over there.' He pointed at a long boy with black hair that was tight up in a small pony tail. He grinned at Inuyasha and waved. Inuyasha walked to him. When he sat down next to him Miroku bowed to him. 'Hey Inuyasha, I will lead you around here in the break, all right?' Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Soon the bell rang. Everyone slowly stood up and packed there bag.  
  
Inuyasha walked next to Miroku when it was finally pause time. 'Hey Inuyasha, I'm so sorry that Kouga was so mean this morning. He was deep jealous of your long silver hair. Everyone knows he wants silver hair but his parents don't let him.' Inuyasha looked at Miroku. 'Is Kouga Kagome's boyfriend?' he asked. Miroku looked with one eye to his new friend. 'No, although he really wants it. Say, you're not interested in her, aren't you?' Inuyasha became a little pink. 'Feh! Of course not! What gave you such a weird idea?' at that moment Kagome and a girl with long black hair in a simple pony tail came to them. 'Sango, my darling! I knew you would come back to me!' with that Miroku groped her bud.SMACK 'you hentai!' Sango cried. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. Kagome turned to Inuyasha: 'hey, I'm so sorry about Kouga this morning. He can be so mean! I'm glad I was there to stop him, don't you think?'' that was a strike in Inuyasha's pride. 'Oh, really? Well, little wench! I can help my self very well! It's lucky for HIM you were there, jumping in the fight.' Kagome looked at him in disbelieve. 'Excuse me! I helped you out and now you give me a big mouth? Do you know who you talking to?' Inuyasha snorted. 'Of course I know, miss popular! Don't expect that I will follow you too, miss big boss, because I just think you're a bitch!' Miroku, Sango (who stopped fighting to watch the other fight) and Kagome gasped. Miroku gasped: 'Dude, it's just a girl!' Sango just shook her head and Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'What did you call me?' Inuyasha smirked at her. 'Didn't you hear me? I said BITCH!' "What am I doing? Why do I call her this?" Inuyasha thought, already scared of what will happen. Miroku and Sango backed away because they know Kagome to well, she'll explode. 'I can turn the whole school against you, do you realise this, boy?' Kagome said, shaking from the rising anger. 'I don't give a damn, wench!' Kagome backed away from the boy. "What's the matter with this boy?" she thought. Than she said with a softer voice: 'Inuyasha, I don't want to fight you. Come on, don't be so mean because I defended you. Kouga is my boyfriend so he'll...' 'Listen to you?' Kagome looked at him in surprise. Inuyasha shook his head. 'Never mind. You do what you want, Kagome. I don't care any more. Why should it be different from my last school? Go ahead Kagome. See if I care.' Inuyasha walked away, ignoring the three 'INUYASHA!' screaming. "Why did I told them? Why?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh boy, what did I do?"  
  
It's the next day. Inuyasha wakes up with a painful headache. Then he remembers the previous day. He signed and stood up. 'Let's see the damage.' He said out loud. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out his red shirt and a black three quarter trouser. When he came at school Miroku, and a boy that Inuyasha didn't know, came to him. Inuyasha takes a look at the boy. He has long brown hair that was pulled up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. Dark brown eyes looked at Miroku because they were talking. When they were by Inuyasha the dark brown eyes looked at Inuyasha. 'So you're Inuyasha?' He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Inuyasha nodded. 'So you're the one that said bitch to Kagome without getting a punch?' Inuyasha glared at Miroku and than nodded carefully. The boy smiled big. 'Wow, man! You're the first one! That's really amazing! You're strong, brother.' While shaking Inuyasha hand he said: 'Oh, I'm Shippo! Forgive me for forgetting to tell you!' Inuyasha raised his eye brow. Miroku smiled. 'You're popular now, dude! The twin sister of Kagome, Kikyo, wants to meet you.' 'TWIN SISTER? Isn't she mad?' Miroku shook his head. 'Oh no! They hate each other. Don't ask me why.' Than Kikyo came. 'You must be Inuyasha?' Her long black hair waved in the air when she walked to them. Her icy blue eyes looked at Miroku and Shippo. 'Can you two go away? I and Inuyasha must talk.' Shippo runs frighten, screaming that Kikyo is scary, away. But Miroku stays. 'Oh come on, Miroku-darling. I'm not going to eat him or something!' Kikyo glares with cold eyes to him. Miroku gulped and then runs away too. 'Kikyo smiled to Inuyasha. 'Finally alone. Come with me, sweetie.' They walked, much to dislike of Inuyasha, in the school garden. A lot of eyes followed the pair. A couple of girls followed them closely. 'Inuyasha,' Kikyo spoke, 'I really think you're special. You're the first one my baby sister liked, I guess. Because she didn't punch you for calling her a bitch. But she is just a young kid with the looks of her sister. I should be popular but no, they follow the little one.' Inuyasha looked at her. "Damn, she really thinks high of herself." Kikyo sighed and said:' oh Inu-chan I guess I'm falling in love with you!' Inuyasha's eyes went big. 'What did you say?' Inuyasha shook his head. "How did I end up in this situation? I call a very popular and beautiful girl a bitch, next I'm suddenly popular and now a crazy girl is in love with me! How am I going to get out of this?" Inuyasha thought.  
  
Oh goody, a clifhanger. I just begun writing this story, so did you like it so far? Please review to tell me I've you like it and I've you want me to go further with it. I've you don't like it, please tell me too. Maybe I can change that. So review, review, review and review and you make me happy! Ohhh look at the time! I still have to learn my German repetition! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

"..." are thoughts '...' is someone speaking ... are author notes.  
  
High School Problems Chapter 2  
  
'Didn't you hear me? I think I love you!' Kikyo looked at him. A few gasps of the girl group behind them could be heard. 'Excuse me? You know me 2 seconds and you love me?' Kikyo looked at him with a raising eye brow. 'Why not, darling? What about you? What are your feelings for me?' Inuyasha slowly backed away. "Miroku and Shippo were right. This girl is freaking scary! Why me!?" Inuyasha looked at her. 'I'm sorry girl. How can you expect of me to love you! I just know you!' "And you're freaking scary!" but that was something you better can't say to Kikyo out loud!  
  
Kikyo walked a little disappoint and mad away. Inuyasha signed relieved. The group girls slowly walked to Inuyasha. "Oh god, not more of them!" When they were by him they all smiled to him. A girl with two long yellow pony tails said: 'hey Inu-chan! I'm Serena. I am in your class, remember?' Inuyasha shook his head and Serena's eyes went to happy drooling to sad and disappointed. A girl with long black hair and deep brown eyes looked at him. 'Hey I'm Kayuza. I'm also new on this school. Let's look around here together, okay?' Inuyasha couldn't answer because another girl flew at him. She had short red hair and green eyes. I'm Ayaka! I'm...' she didn't came further because Inuyasha walked away with an 'I've got a lot of homework! See you girl later!' Serena yelled: 'that's not true! I sit in your class and I can't remember much homework!' but the other girls ignored it because they knew Serena forgets a lot of thing lately.  
  
Inuyasha signed while he looked everywhere to find Shippo and Miroku. But then the bell rang. Inuyasha walked inside while Serena walked next to him, babbling about ice cream. When they were finally in their class room Serena stopped talking and sat next to Kouga to babble his ears of. He sat next to Miroku while Shippo was behind them. When he looked around he found Kagome, sitting next to Sango, while looking annoyed. When she saw Inuyasha looking she glared at him. "Oh goody, this isn't going the right way!" While a teacher came walking in a note came flying on his table.  
  
'Hey Inuyasha! I saw you walking with Kikyo and I can't help but tell you that she is dying to have a popular boyfriend because she wants to be popular. Get out of her way! I help you in this new school but I'm not going to tell my name. You will find out later. Bye! Greeting your secret helper. P.s." don't tell anyone about this! It will get me and you in big trouble, don't ask me why. Keep the spirit up, boy!'  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do with the weird note so he just threw it in his backpack. And then the teacher begins talking about some stupid war of a long time ago. After a couple of minutes Inuyasha begins to feel sleepy. And then Kagome, Sango, Serena, Kayuza, Ayaka and all the other fan girls were their suddenly next to his table. Inuyasha looked at them. Kagome smiled warmly and looked at the other girls to let them leave. When they were alone Kagome smiled again to him. 'Kagome why are you here?' he said. 'I'm here because I'm in love with you!' 'But I called you a bitch yesterday. I'm very sorry about that!' Kagome stroke his left cheek. 'It's okay, Inuyasha! I don't blame you! It's just Kouga's fault.' Inuyasha looked at her with big eyes. 'He's your boyfriend, right?' Kagome shook her head. 'You're my boyfriend, darling!'  
  
And then suddenly Kagome changed in Kikyo. 'I think I'm falling in love with you, darling!' and then she said with the voice of the teacher: 'Inuyasha! Will you please wake up because that's something you do in your bed.' With that, Inuyasha waked up. He saw everyone looking at him and his face went red. Suddenly Kagome said: 'Mister? Why is the answer 8? I really thought it was 5!' the teacher smiled at Kagome. 'That's a smart question, Kagome.' And everyone looked again to the teacher. Inuyasha smiled thankfully to Kagome but she didn't looked at him any more. Inuyasha signed. "this is going to be harder than I thought... "And then his thoughts were going back to his dream. "Where was that dream about?"  
  
The next day Inuyasha brought a couple white and red roses with him. He will give it to Kagome and say sorry about the whole bitch thing. When he arrived at school everyone stared at him. "The rumours are going very fast around here, I see!" Shippo and Miroku walked up to him. 'Hey Inuyasha, they say some weird stuff about you, you know!' Inuyasha glanced at them. 'I see, what do they say?' 'They say that you and Serena were kissing on the roof of school! And you and Ayaka were going out yesterday and... 'Aaaah stop!' Inuyasha shook his head. 'I don't want to hear it any more. I thought being popular was fun! But now I see...' Miroku sighed. Ýeah, dude, it's all part of the job. But this rumor is quiet interesting! They say that Kagome's your girlfriend and Kikyo wants with you.' Inuyasha looked at Miroku. 'The first one is NOT true! Please spare me! But the second is sadly true...' Miroku's and Shippo's eyes grew big. 'You mean... when Kikyo and you were talking... she said...?' Inuyasha nodded sadly. 'oh bloody hell!' Shippo cried out. Everyone who was close by looked at them. And then they noticed Kikyo and an friend of hers coming their way.  
  
Kikyo looked very pissed of. When she was nose to nose with Inuyasha she yelled, so that the whole school could hear her: 'YOU TOLD THEM, DIDN'T YOU?' Inuyasha looked confused at her. 'What did I told them? And who is them?' 'YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU?' Inuyasha looked at her with an annoyed expression. 'Girl, I'm not the one that is shouting. Please leave you're ruining my eyes with you're disgusting look.' Everyone was holding his breath. What would Kikyo do? But then... 'STOP!' Everyone turned around. There stood Kagome. 'Me and my sister Kikyo really do look alike did you notice, Inuyasha? So if you say she has a disgusting look you mean me too, right?' Inuyasha shrugged. 'Girl, I told you before you're a bitch. But I forgot to tell you with that that you're a disgusting ugly bitch. So are you happy now?' Everyone backed away. One mad Higurashi was worse but you don't want to meet two mad Higurashi's. 'WHAT did you say Inuyasha?' Kagome said with a tint in her voice that scared everyone around here except Inuyasha. Also Kikyo walked mad over to Inuyasha. But then it was all very strange. Suddenly Kikyo was nose to nose with Inuyasha again and then she kissed him. Everyone's eyes went wide. Kagome looked shocked at the pair. 'Bloody hell!' 'What's this?' 'Kami-sama!' Then Inuyasha pushed her away. 'What are you doing, bitch! I told you I don't love you!' And then applause came out of the middle of the public. Everyone laughed and began to clap too.  
  
Next day Inuyasha was famous around the whole school and he had a large group of admirers and a large group of friends. But Miroku and Shippo were still his best friends. Kagome didn't spoke any more to him. Inuyasha still loved her outside but hated her inside. He really didn't know what Kouga saw in the little bitch. Okay she looked more than fine but she was truly aggressive. Inuyasha began to like Serena. She had her long blond hair hanging down like him. It really looked beautiful by her. "Maybe I should concentrate more on her than on Kagome." And then she asked him. Serena walked up to him and asked: 'Hey Inuyasha! I...uhmm... I really hoped... would you... want to go out with me?' Inuyasha was first a little shocked but said: 'off course! I'd love that! When should I pick you up?' Serena giggled. 'well, I hope you could pick me up tonight at seven?' Inuyasha smiled at her. 'That's okay. See you then, Serena!' When he walked away he heard Serena telling his other fan girls and he could hear them all say: aaaah, why her?' 'I like him longer!' 'I should have asked him before she did!' Inuyasha shook his head. "Who will ever understand girls?"  
  
Oh no! It's going the wrong way! Kagome and Inuyasha belong together, not Serena and Inuyasha! And I'm deeply sorry to put Serena from Sailor Moon in my fic. But she's just the person I want to have in it. A clumsy but pretty girl. And I'm truly sorry about that the chapter is AGAIN so short. I hope I didn't disappoint you all with this chapter. I swear! It's going to be SOOO much better! Hope you liked it and hope you will review! See you all later! Ja ne! Greets and kisses, me! And I've you all want to know. I had a 9 for my German repetition! 


End file.
